


That's Not How This Works

by No_Hugs_Peach



Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Middle kid woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Hugs_Peach/pseuds/No_Hugs_Peach
Summary: Naruto tries to relate to Kankurou's middle kid experiences.
Series: Peachy Keen Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188035
Kudos: 3





	That's Not How This Works

Naruto watched as Iruka and Konohamaru bickered in the kitchen, fighting over the last slice of cake. He carefully edged out of the room. No need for them to know who took the largest piece.

Safe from his brothers he took a seat on the couch next to Kankuro, “Middle kid life, right?”

“No!” Kankuro wagged his finger in the blond’s face, “ _You_ can’t complain about that!”

“But I’m a middle kid!” He protested.

“You can’t complain if you adopted your siblings! That’s called buyer’s remorse! Go complain to someone else.”

Pfft, only kids had no idea how it worked.


End file.
